The Royal Trouble Maker
by cathrineofnoir
Summary: Mia Thermopolis is the now reigning queen of Genovia. She married the handsome Nicholas Devearux and they have one daughter. Clarrisse. An eight year old which Hermes scarves can't even hold down. Will Mia be able to control her fiery daughter, or will the press strip down their palace facade?
1. Chapter 1

(a/n- normal disclaimers apply)

"Your grace, your mother requests your presence in the garden immediately." A maid called from the hallway as I shut my computer off. My name is Clarisse Amelia Devereaux, crown princess and heir to the royal throne of Genovia. I am 8 years old and a handful as my parents say. "She am always getting into trouble." They say. But what else does a lonely princess in a castle got to do other than school, attending balls, writing, music and flying? absolutely nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's POV

"she's done it again." I tapped my foot on the ground and folded my hands as my daughter came to me, not running, but walking. "Clara!" I yelled. "what have you done with Grandmere's roses?!" I stared at the stems of what used to be a bush of roses. "I made you a bouquet mommy." she said so innocently. I looked into her brown eyes. "We will talk about this later, right now, I need you to follow Catherine, she will take you to meet Grandmere at the tailor shop to pick up your ball gown for this weekend gala. i have to plan it with your aunt Lily and then have a meeting with the House of Lords about passing a law for child rights. Then you and I have tea with Dr. Moscovitch. We are discussing your future duties as a queen with the health of the people in your mind, and opening a full hospital here in Genovia." I sighed after looking at my watch for the time. "Shoo now!" I motioned with my hands to get her going. I love her dearly, but that child! 


	3. Chapter 3

Clara pov

"Then you and I have tea with Dr. Moscovitch. We are discussing your future duties as a queen with the health of the people in your mind and opening a full hospital here in Genovia." Mom mom sighed. Then looked at her watch. "Don't you mean _uncle_ Michael? " I wondered. I was looked down on as helpless. "And besides, where is dad?" I inquired. "Clara!" She yelled. "As much as I love you, I really need you to zip it, lock it, and put it in your pocket! Right now, you need to head to the garage and jump in the car to take you to the tailor's. Grandmere is probably waiting for you to get there and _will_ have my head if you're not there." My mother said. I knew my father was out of the country in Denmark tying relations there. You may think princess life is fun being rich, but when you're the only one, you'd wish you were born to serfs.

I _was_ originally born to serfs, but as to what my history, says, It's confusing. Queen Amelia and prince Nicholas couldn't have children, so, in a secret lab, they combined their stuff to make babies and basically grew me in my first week as an unborn child in a container, then moved me into her belly. They picked out my genetic traits, my perfect Sun Kissed skin, wavy dark black hair, deep dark blue eyes, and natural red lips. The perfect baby with a dark secret. Finally, under the press' nose, queen Amelia was pregnant! Lots of people say I am the physical carbon copy of queen Annette Ronaldo, my 6th generation back grandmother. Weird is what **_I_** say.

Grandmere POV

As my great granddaughter arrived through the door, I watched her greet the civilians greeting her on the street. She never let her bodyguards come within a 15 foot radius and always was friendly. She was just like her mother. I smiled. She will be a great queen. As she walked in, she politely greeted me with a curtsy and hello. We went straight away to the fitting room to try her dress on.

Clara POV

The ball gown was surprisingly nice. I am the kind of girl who climbs trees, climbs castle's and _forgets_ she _is_ a girl. This simple dress was very nice. A dark blue version of the coronation gown that Demi Lovato wore in the princess protection program movie, with silver kitten heels was my outfit. Next, we spent 3 hrs in the crown jewels and treasure vault to pick my diadem that I was going to wear.

Finally! I'm free!

Grandmere decided that the Savak was best. The child size diadem once belonged to Princess Annette Ronaldo as a bridal gift from her betrothed, Sir Casper's son Lord Anthony Renaldi at age 12. (The name Renaldi and Ronaldo are just different spellings but same family.) Anthony and Annette were 3rd cousins. They were 16 when they were wed. Annette is my great 6x grandma. The wiring was just replaced and the 26 2.7 carat diamonds were restored and so were the 12 blue sapphires adorning it. My royal sash and crest were ironed, polished and ready to go.

The day has barely started and I'm already bored! I hate being a princess!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal disclaimers apply, I only own Clara.

Mia pov

I received word that my little princess was back. Michael and I had been talking for the past hour about the new hospital to be built.

Michael Moscovitch was my best friend Lily's older brother had been my friend since 8th grade. After creating a robotic arm that could be used as a prosthetic, he found his honor, passion and place in the field of medicine. He was now our royal family doctor, (mainly Clara's cause she was always breaking, scraping, skinning, burning, falling, or hurting herself.) And now he was going to take charge of our hospital and the new one being built. I had outlawed the must for flu shots as they were proved dangerous. They were an option now (plus i hate needles).Nick and mike stood behind me on this matter and we got it passed in 2011.

When she came in, she squealed and ran to the open arms of Mike.

If there was one person in the world Mike loved, it was Clara. He treated her as if she were his younger sister. I smiled as he picked her up and twirled her around as her hair fanned out and she giggled.

"Now, What is the pretty lady doing here?" he asked me. I straightened myself up and puffed out my chest like a superhero would. "I have come to intrude on mother's conversation because I can, and will get away with it." He laughed and then I frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Clara, is time you've had your lessons in domestic relations." My mum came up to me. "I am ready whenever you are!" I yelled as I jumped onto an open seat, found the sugar bowl near my teacup, and stuck my finger into the sugar, only to lick off the sugar dust, grinning while both my uncle and mother rolled their eyes. one out of mock disgust and the other in pure disgust.

**coming with more soon! which character from the princess diaries do you want to appear in this story? pm me or post a review!**

**ciao4now,**

**KateNoir**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

HI guys!

this is a very important author's note. I promise, i will almost rarely have these unless I need to talk to y'all as a group. First, thank you to all the reviewers of catherineofnoir. Y'all are awesome!

Anyway, I am having some writing blocks/plot blocks.

If ya'll can give me ideas that would be great!

I need the following:

2 friends for Clara

The school clara will attend

some state names for genovia

story plots

thanks guys!

ps, do you think I should do a 1D adopted me fanfic? vote yes or no via review or pm using the hashtag: #1DAMF with your vote.

ciao4now,

KateNoir


	6. Chapter 5

Sunday afternoon, the day after the ball-

"One, two, three, four, six, five-"

"No! Five then six! Silly Henrietta! Try again." Clara had peaked from her hidding place in the garden to correct Madame Prévoit's 6 year old daughter Henrietta as they were playing hide and seek.

"Right. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! I'm coming Clara!" The tiny brunette squealed as she began the exciting chase of finding her cousin. Her legs scampered up the stone pathway into the rose garden. Clara tried her hardest not to make a sound, but soon burst into laughter as Henrietta's head poked out from behind a hedge.

"I found you _grande soeur! _It's your turn now to look for me when I hide!" Henrietta giggled as her chocolate pigtails bounced in sync with her bobbing head.

"Ok, ok!" Clara laughed as her cousin dragged her to their "counting bench."

"One, two, three, four-"

She continued counting as their game went on.

-Tuesday the next week-

"Sit!" The _Saint Lécuyer_ bell tower in front of the_Palais du Roi _struck four as QueenMia handled one of the most difficult yet nessecary items of business- ordering her beloved yet rambunctious daughter to sink into the chair infront of her.

"Yes ma'am. " Clara for once decided to obey.

In the corner of the sitting room sat her father, hiding his pride behind a newspaper and a cup of Genovian pear tea.

"Is it true that you pulled a lock of Claude Sauveterre's hair at recess in school today?"

"He was calling me names and wolf whistling! I only did what was necessary!" A poorly stifled laugh eminated from behind the daily Genovian newspaper caused Mia to give her husband the evil eye. Despite the fact that he couldn't see it, she knew he felt the stare because of his uncomfortable shift in the red chair. Feeling a touch of satisfaction, she turned back to her daughter who was occupied with observing the new maid as she quietly dusted a large vase.

"Hand it over Clara."

"What?"

"I shall not have you keeping his hair like some prize that you won at a carnival or something like that!" She held her hand out as Clara dared to look her in the eye.

"No." She frowned and kept her hands behind her back. She stood firm while looking up at her tall mother. Refusing the urge to blink, brown clashed with brown as their eyes never left each other. Hearing the eerie silence that had spread over the room, Nicholas slowly lowered his newspaper to see what was the cause of this sudden blanket of silence. The sight of his two favorite girls resorting to a stare war was enough to get him to break up the tension.

"Okay okay! Both of you calm down! Mia, let Clara explain her deed and Clara, hand the hair to your mother, without throwing it. " He separated the two and Mia sighed. Clara reluctantly handed over the clump of mouse brown hair to her mother as her father involuntarily squirmed at the mass of the hair.

"Okay, explain." He told his daughter.

"He called me a brat, then called me a _Salope _which really hurt. I tried to ask nicely for him not to say that but then he ignored me and wolf whistled! It was then that I grabbed a bit of his hair and collected some for myself." She finished by crossing her arms and frowning.

"Well, I see your point in all this, but that gives you no right to pull his hair. Next time, tell headmistress LaFonte and she will diplomatically handle the situation. " Nicholas explained to Clara calmly.

"What do you mean _next _time?!" The eight year old's voice nearly rose in direct porpotion with her level of surprise. Her mother's demeanor softened as she lightly laughed.

"Of course sweetie! It's bound to happen again! Boys naturally do that when they see a pretty girl like you. Now, they should know better than to wolf whistle but yes, it's somewhat normal." Her mother said before hugging her.

"Did you do that to mommy when you saw her daddy?" Clara's question caught the Prince Consort off gaurd as he sputtered gibberish. Luckily, his wife had a reasonable answer. "Clara, your father was and is, a very nice man. That's the only reason why I married him. Run along now, Grandmere is expecting you in the kitchen, right about now."

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! She's going to teach me to make double chocolate cupcakes! Finally, something without pears!" Clara hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

Nicholas turned to face his wife. "Thank you so much." He hugged her.

"No problem." She smiled.

"But, did you really marry me just because I am nice?"

"Among other qualities."

"Like?"

"For example, you're handsome, loving, a great cook, and _grande dans le lit." _He smirked at the last one.

They drew close to kiss when all of a sudden, from some corner of the palace they heard a voice, "Ouch! I'm okay!"

The pair sighed before completing what they started.

**A/N- I'm back from the dead! Jk, I wasnt actually dead, but I left on a music tour to Australia and the United States, and am now back. I am soooooo sorry for temporarily leaving but I will finish this story and post chapters more often. I apologize also for any grammatical errors and spelling issues as I am typing on my mobile. **

**Ciao for now,**

**Cate**


End file.
